Please Come Home
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Tony's heading off to Iraq, leaving Ziva and their two children behind. Ziva's hoping he'll make it home in one piece. In Progress, Please review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Gah, I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but the idea came and smacked me in the face. So I had to write this. School starts on Tuesday for me so I don't know how soon I'll be able to update this or the other Criminal Minds Stories I have up. So please be patient with me :) As to why Tony is heading toIraq, I'm not sure yet, so I'll probably explain it in a later chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and please, please, please review. :):):):)

* * *

"Tony, do you have to go? Can't Gibbs get one of the agents already there to do this?" Ziva pleaded with Tony as he threw some clothes and toiletries into a green canvas bag. Tony paused in his actions and sat on the bed. He pulled Ziva down so she was sitting next to him.

"Zee, I'm sorry. I have to go. Gibbs needs me to go and hopefully the sooner I get there the faster I can come home." Tony sighed as Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. Tony rubbed Ziva's back.

"I promise I will try my hardest to get home in one piece." Tony said as he stood up to continue packing. Ziva was about to say something when two little children ran into the room. Natalie DiNozzo ran and jumped up onto the bed, knocking some of Tony's clothes to the floor. Danny DiNozzo walked in slower and sat on the floor by Ziva's feet. Ziva ruffled his hair.

"Danny what's the matter?" Ziva bent over and lifted his face up. Danny didn't answer so Tali, jumping up and down on the bed, piped up.

"He's upset 'cause Daddy's leaving. But I think he's stupid, 'cause Daddy's gonna bring us back presents." Tali jumped off the bed and in to Tony's arms. Tony laughed and placed the brunette down on the floor.

"Tali, Daddy might not be able to bring you presents. If I find a good one, I'll bring it back, but don't get too excited." Tali was ignoring Tony by now, she had picked up one of Ziva's scarves and was waving it around in the air and wrapping it around her body. Danny grabbed onto Tony's pant leg and the elder DiNozzo picked his son up.

"Hey buddy, don't worry about Daddy. I'll be back before you know it." Tony kissed his son on the forehead and passed him over to Ziva, who cradled him like a baby.

"Tony, we will miss you so much. Things will not be the same without you." Ziva said, while stroking Danny's black hair. Tony zipped up his suitcase and dragged it onto the floor.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna miss you guys too. Hopefully I'll be back before Danny's birthday." Danny looked up at the mention of his birthday.

"I gonna be fwee." He said, giggling and lifting up three of his chocolate covered fingers. Ziva and Tony laughed. Tony ruffled his hair,

"Yeah buddy, you're gonna be three in a month and a half. Mommy and Daddy are gonna throw you a big party." As soon as Tony said 'party' Tali dropped the scarf and began skipping around the room.

"Party, party, party, party, party. We're havin' a party!" Ziva shook her head at the four-year-old's impromptu song and dance. Twenty minutes later, both kids were washed and in bed. Ziva and Tony were laying in bed, arms and legs intertwined.

"Tony," Ziva whispered, "Please do not be stupid over there. Stay safe and do only what you are told. I do not want to lose you." She buried her face into the space between Tony's neck and shoulder. Tony buried his nose in Ziva's hair.

"I promise to stay away from anything that I'm not supposed to be near. I want to be back with you and the kids as fast as I can. Get some sleep now. We have to be at the airport early tomorrow. I love you." Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head and rolled over. He was asleep immediately. Ziva fell asleep a few moments later.

* * *

The next morning the alarm went off at 4:30. Tony groaned and smacked the snooze button. Ziva rolled out of bed and padded into the kitchen, without even trying to wake Tony up. She dragged Tony's canvas duffel to the front hallway and began making Tony's favorite chocolate chip pancakes. After making a few she turned the burner off and went to wake Tony up. He was sitting up in bed looking through a photo album. Ziva walked over to him.

"I made you pancakes. The chocolate is all melty, just the way you like it." Tony nodded and closed the album.

"I'm coming. I just wanted to look through some of the pictures before I leave. Thanks for the pancakes, Zee." Tony slipped his arm around Ziva's waist as they went to wake up their children.

Forty-five minutes later the DiNozzo family was loading themselves into the car and making the twenty minute drive to Dulles International Airport.

"Mommy, how come we had to get up so early?" Tali whined from the back seat. Ziva turned and answered,

"Daddy has to get on a plane, so we have to say good-bye to him. Auntie Abby, Uncle Timmy, Uncle Gibbs and Grandpa Ducky will be there." At the mention of the NCIS team, Tali perked up. She began bouncing in her seat and chanting, "When are we gonna get there?" over and over again. The noise stopped only when they pulled into the airport parking lot. Tony took the collapsible double-stroller from the trunk and put Tali and a still sleeping Danny in. The rest of Gibbs' team was waiting in the waiting area of the airport. Abby and McGee's children, Beckett and Kate, ran over to Tony and Ziva. Tony knelt down, thinking they were running to hug him, but instead they hurried over to Tali and began chattering away. Tony stood up and frowned at everyone who was laughing at him. Ziva patted his back.

"Do not worry, my little hairy butt, they will want to hug you soon enough." Ziva smiled at Tony's expression and began pushing the stroller over to where everyone was waiting. Abby's mascara was smudged around her eyes and she was sniffling.

"I don't want you to go Tony. The lab won't be the same. Now I have to bring out Mop-Tony." Abby flung her four-months-pregnant body at Tony and gave him a bone crushing hug. Tony's face began to turn blue as he choked out,

"Abs, can't…breathe…let…go." Abby released Tony and apologized. Tony flight was announced and he sighed,

"I'm gonna miss you guys. I'll call if I can when I land. Stay safe." He kissed Ziva and the kids and hugged everyone else good-bye. Before passing through the gate, Tony turned and waved one last time, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for sticking around if you're reading this. School's been sooooo crazy and hectic. I have no time to write and it's really grating on my nerves. I'm supposed to be writing an essay for AP English, but it's not happening. :) I wanted to put this up , 'cause I know ( I hope) people are still reading. I'm sorry for starting another story that I won't be able to finish for a while. Please put up with me. I love you all :)

* * *

Team Gibbs were the last people to leave the NCIS building. No one wanted to leave until Tony was able to connect with them through MTAC. The four young children were curled up in various seats, sleeping, when the feed came through. Ziva let out a huge breath, knowing Tony was alive.

"Oh Tony, are you alright?" Ziva said, as she shook Tali and Danny awake. Tony grinned at his family, his whole family, not just his wife and kids.

"I'm fine Zee. How are you guys? It's gotta be early over there." Tony rubbed his forehead. McGee nodded,

"Yeah, it's almost 2. None of us wanted to go home until we heard from you." McGee smiled at his co-worker and friend.

"Aw, Pro-Tim, it's good to know that you care." Tony laughed.

"DiNozzo, have you talked to Agent Chapman yet?" Gibbs interrupted. Tony shook his head.

"Nah, I'm meeting him in about an hour. He's gonna brief me on Shaleek. As soon as I can I'll call and tell you what I know. Hey Tali, Danny. How're my favorite junior agents?" Tony waved at his kids and they both jumped around waving and screaming "Hi Daddy!" Tony's face began to get fuzzy and McGee hit a few buttons.

"Sorry guys. I think the connection's breaking up. Tony, we'll talk to you soon." McGee said. Everyone said their good-byes.

"Tony, I love you. Please, please, please stay safe." Ziva smiled at her husband and he smiled back,

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be fine." With Tony's final words, the connection broke and the five adults were left staring at a blank screen. Abby and Ziva sunk into the seats. By now, their children had gotten their second wind and were running around MTAC. Gibbs took one look at his ragged agents and lab tech and decided something right there.

"Go home. Abs, Tim, take Ziva home and then just go home and relax. I'm taking the kids for the night. Ziver's stressed and tired from Tony being in Iraq and Abs, you shouldn't be here so late."

Ziva looked at Gibbs in disbelief. "Gibbs, I am fine. I can take care of my own children. You do not need to take them with you." She began to pick up Danny, when Gibbs took the squirming boy from his mother's arms.

"Ziva, go home. Relax; the three of you are no use if you're tired and not working to your capacity. I'll bring the kids back tomorrow." Gibbs was not backing down, so the three adults said good-bye to their children and went to their respective homes.


End file.
